


Myfanwy

by tomatopudding



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bittersweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myfanwy

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a little bit inspired by the part in Jurassic Park: The Lost World where the kid sees the t-rex in his backyard.

Myfanwy loved chocolate. It was a strange thing for a prehistoric lizard to have a fondness for. In fact, fondness was an understatement; it was more like an addiction.

Myfanwy had been in the twenty-first century for longer than Torchwood knew. She had come through the Rift in late 2005. One second she had been flying towards her nest and hatchlings, some small prey clutched in her beak, and the next second she had almost flown into the Cardiff water tower.

Turning sharply, Myfanwy had clipped her wing painfully on the slick, water-coated surface. Her flight path erratic, Myfanwy made it to a small neighborhood before she was forced to land. It was it a very graceful landing and it drew the attention of a little girl whose family lived in the house. The girl, a sweet-faced brunette with her curls flattened in the back from sleeping on them, stumbled outside in her crisp, white nightgown, rubbing sleep from her pale green eyes.

Upon seeing Myfanwy’s large, leathery-skinned form, the girl’s eyes had widened.

‘Hello,’ she said softly.

Myfanwy clicked her beak in response, her prey having been lost somewhere along the way.

‘I’m Callie,’ the little girl continued.

The girl stepped forward and Myfanwy cawed softly, making Callie jump back again.

‘You must be hungry,’ Callie said with a frankness that only came from youth, as if having a dinosaur in her yard was the most normal thing of all, ‘Wait here.’

Callie ran into the house, her tiny bare feet silent in the grass. She returned with a rectangular object. Removing the outer layer displayed a shiny silver layer. Removal of this layer revealed something dark and brown-black. The girl broke a piece off of the bar and tossed it on the ground at Myfanwy’s feet. The pterodactyl nudged it a few times before gingerly lifting it in her beak. Tossing it up into the air, Myfanwy swallowed it down.

From then on, every night Myfanwy returned to Callie’s home and received a chunk of chocolate for her troubles. Then, Torchwood found out about her.

One evening, there was a woman waiting with Callie.

‘Is this your friend?’ the woman asked when Myfanwy had landed.

‘She likes chocolate,’ Callie explained, tossing a piece of the candy to Myfanwy, ‘Dark chocolate.’

‘I see,’ the woman replied with a tolerant smile, ‘Does she have a name.’

‘Myfanwy,’ the young girl answered promptly, ‘Like my auntie.’

‘That’s a pretty name.’

The next night, when Myfanwy returned to Callie’s house, she found herself caught in a large net. A needle pierced the soft hide of her underbelly and she fell into darkness.

When she awoke, she was in a cage with a young man in a crisp suit watching her. This young man never gave a name, but every day he returned to croon her praises and, every once in a while, when nobody was watching, he tossed her a bar of dark, bittersweet chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify: Myfanwy came through the Rift in Cardiff. Torchwood London discovered her existence and came to pick her up. (You can choose your own reason why Jack didn't know/care) She was brought to London and kept down in the archives. The well-dressed man is Ianto. Myfanwy was inadvertently released during the battle of Canary Wharf and managed to make her way back to Cardiff. Ianto was able to make her go to where he needed her to be in order to wriggle his way into Torchwood Cardiff by ploying her with dark chocolate.


End file.
